


you’re my world

by taelights



Series: better with you [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Multi, New York City, Picnics, Polyamory, Promises, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taelights/pseuds/taelights
Summary: Every Saturday for the last two months Hyunwoo had been bringing them on dates around the city. Last night before falling asleep Hyunwoo told them he definitely had something in mind, but he hadn’t been willing to give them any hints.Or, Hyunwoo treats Jooheon and Changkyun to a picnic date they’ll never forget.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Im Changkyun | I.M/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Lee Jooheon/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Series: better with you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1359646
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	you’re my world

**Author's Note:**

> I was struggling with getting back into writing again and starry sky originally gave me the motivation to write when I had this problem before. So I figured it was time to try to revisit these three boys again.
> 
> I recommend reading [starry sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912573) first if you want some context on their relationship and events leading up to this fic. But I believe you should be able to read and understand this by itself if you don’t read starry sky first.

The sound of water splashing against tile fills the room as Jooheon scrolls aimlessly through his phone. When Jooheon had woken up he had debated joining Hyunwoo in the shower, but he was too warm and comfortable under layers of blankets to move. Instead, Jooheon decided he was happy just staying in bed and listening to Hyunwoo half-hum, half-sing some of his favourite songs.

“Honey,” Changkyun says, pulling Jooheon’s attention away from trying to figure out what song Hyunwoo had just started humming. 

Placing his phone back onto his bedside table Jooheon turns towards Changkyun with a smile. Before Jooheon has a chance to say anything Changkyun wraps his arms around Jooheon and tangles their legs together. 

“G’Morning,” he says and then gently kisses Jooheon’s neck. 

“Morning, handsome,” Jooheon says. His dimples appear as his smile grows wider. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yes.” Changkyun yawns before he asks, “How ‘bout you baby? No nightmares, right?”

“I haven’t had another one in almost a month. How much longer are you both planning to dote over me?” Jooheon teases lightly. He would never admit out loud how much he enjoyed Hyunwoo and Changkyun caring and worrying about him more than usual due to his nightmares making a reappearance. 

“Well I’ve just been in the mood to baby someone, and you know Hyunwoo. I don’t think he’d be able to survive a day without doting on at least one of us and you’re an easy target right now.” 

Changkyun kisses Jooheon’s dimple causing him to giggle. A bright smile appears on Changkyun’s face at the sound, and Jooheon can’t help but lean in closer for a kiss.

“Morning breath,” Changkyun grumbles in protest, but he closes the distance anyway. His lips feel soft as they move against Jooheon’s own before pulling away. 

“I love you,” Jooheon says before he leans in and kisses Changkyun one more time.

“I love you too,” Changkyun replies as he pulls away from the kiss and lays his head on Jooheon’s bare chest. 

“Where do you think Hyunwoo’s bringing us today?” Jooheon asks as his fingers work carefully through Changkyun’s tangled hair. Every Saturday for the last two months Hyunwoo had been bringing them on dates around the city. Last night before falling asleep Hyunwoo told them he definitely had something in mind, but he hadn’t been willing to give them any hints. 

“I saw him making japchae while you were getting ready for bed. So maybe a picnic? That’s the only time he usually makes japchae for us.”

“I guess I can't keep anything from you two. You somehow always figure it out,” Hyunwoo says from the bathroom door. His wet hair is brushed back from his forehead, and he somehow looks stunning in only a plain white t-shirt and a pair of jeans. 

Hyunwoo makes his way over to the bed and kisses Changkyun and then Jooheon on the lips. “It’s supposed to be the perfect day for a picnic. So I thought perhaps I could make some food for us while the two of you get ready and after we can stop somewhere to pick up some tteokbokki on our way to the park. How’s that sound?”

“That sounds amazing,” Jooheon says.

Changkyun hums in agreement. “It’s been awhile since we went on a picnic date.”

“Okay. Well don’t spend too much longer in bed cause I only have kimbap and yubuchobap left to make,” Hyunwoo says as he walks out of their bedroom. 

Jooheon sighs. “I don’t want to get up yet.”

“It will probably take him at least an hour to make both of those. So, we could probably get away with cuddling for at least fifteen more minutes,” Changkyun says. “Or, five more if you want me to blow you in the shower.”

“Five more minutes then.”

Changkyun giggles and kisses Jooheon on the lips. “I figured you’d say that, baby,” he says as he nuzzles into the crook of Jooheon’s neck. 

ღ

By time they reach the park, it’s only one o’clock. 

Hyunwoo was right, Jooheon thinks as they walk along one of the paths, it is a perfect day for a picnic. The sun is shining, the temperature is just right, and there is only a gentle breeze in the air as they search for the perfect spot to have their lunch. 

“What about over there?” Changkyun asks, using the hand Jooheon isn’t holding onto to point towards one of the large oak trees. It would give them enough shade to not have to worry about the sun. Plus, while it was in the less busy section of the park, it would hopefully help provide them additional privacy from the other people who had taken to the same park this afternoon. 

“That’s perfect,” Hyunwoo says, setting off towards the tree. He places the picnic basket by the trunk of the tree and pulls out a quilt which he lays on the ground. 

Jooheon and Changkyun sit down on the blanket across from Hyunwoo. He hands them both a paper plate, napkins, and a pair of chopsticks before he pulls out a tin filled with tteokbokki and four tupperware containers which he places in between them. 

The three of them help themselves to food and easily fall into conversation about their week and anything else that comes to mind.

“How’s the new song you’ve been writing for Kihyun going?” Changkyun asks, shoving a piece of kimbap into his mouth. 

“Pretty good.” Jooheon takes a sip of water before continuing, “I just have to have Kihyun approve it when he comes to the studio on Monday. As long as he doesn’t want any changes, I’m done.” 

“I’m glad, baby. I might have to take part of the day off, so I can stop by. It's been almost a month since I’ve seen Kihyun.”

“You should! Hyungwon is supposed to be coming with him so maybe the four of us can grab some lunch together after.” 

Jooheon looks over at Hyunwoo and asks, “Do you have any meetings on Monday? If not we can pick a place close to your office, so you can join us.”

“No, I only have meetings on Wednesday and Thursday this week.”

“Perfect. I’ll text Kihyun when we get home to make sure that works for both of them. Oh that reminds me, how do you feel about getting out of the city for a week? Kihyun and Hyungwon are looking for someone to look after Malsuk next month, so they can go on a trip for their anniversary.”

“We’ll be staying at their place?” Hyunwoo asks.

“Yeah,” Jooheon mumbles around a mouthful of japchae. He swallows before adding, “Malsuk gets anxiety being away from home for too long, so they’re looking for someone they trust to stay at their house and pet sit for the week. They said the three of us could borrow their guest room if we agreed.”

Hyunwoo nods. “I’m sure I can convince Minhyuk to cover for me for a week. He still owes me for the two weeks I let him take off to go to Paris with Hoseok.” 

“I should be free by then also. My deadline is in two weeks and after that my team is supposed to get a few months off before we start working on our next DLC. And trust me after this project’s done I’ll need to spend a week in the Hamptons to recover,” Changkyun says.

Jooheon laughs. “Alright, when I text Kihyun later about Monday I’ll also let him know all three of us are free that week.”

Jooheon takes a bite of tteokbokki as he listens to Hyunwoo ask Changkyun questions about the expansion pack he’s working on. 

ღ

“Do you remember when we had our first date here?” Hyunwoo asks suddenly. 

Their food is long gone by now. The three of them lean against the trunk of the tree as they look out onto the Hudson River. It feels peaceful, a rare moment in a city that almost never feels that way. 

Jooheon hums. “Of course. A picnic and a movie under the stars.”

“Not that we can see those from here.” Changkyun chuckles. “But I guess the people who put together the event didn’t care if the name was accurate or not.” 

Jooheon often looked back on fondly on their first date. 

All three of them had already seen the Kingsman while it was in theaters, so none of them had paid _too_ much attention to the movie. But they had claimed a spot in the back, away from everyone else, as they had anticipated they would talk through most of it. 

Jooheon could still remember clearly how nervous he had been that day. 

Even though Jooheon and Changkyun had agreed to ask Hyunwoo out, Jooheon had spent the hours leading up to the date filled with doubts and fear. He had worried that perhaps their decision to invite a third person into their relationship would be a mistake. Their relationship wasn’t even a year old yet and neither of them has been in a polyamorous relationship before. It could be a disaster in the making. But, God, Jooheon had been so wrong. 

Half a bottle of soju and a few fried chicken wings later Jooheon had realized how naturally Hyunwoo fit with them. In fact, the date had gone so well the three of them even ended up sneaking away about a half an hour early just to make out on a park bench before heading to a ramen bar a few blocks away to continue their date.

They had ended the night walking back to their campus dorms together, already setting up their second date. 

Now, a little over four years later, the three of them were inseparable. 

Jooheon wouldn’t say Hyunwoo was their missing piece that they found that day. That would imply they had been missing something before they met Hyunwoo. The two of them already had a happy relationship that never felt incomplete. 

But Hyunwoo did add to their relationship, making it even better than before. 

Jooheon liked to think of it as if his and Changkyun’s relationship was a painting and Hyunwoo was their frame. A painting could still be a masterpiece without one, so the frame is never a painting's missing piece. But the frame can sometimes add to a painting’s presentation to make it look finished.

“I knew during that first date that the two of you were something special,” Hyunwoo says. He tightens his grip around Jooheon’s waist as he pulls him closer to his side. 

“I was never one to kiss on the first date before the two of you.” Hyunwoo laughs. “But I suppose I was never one to date two people at once before the two of you either.” 

“I’ll always be glad we managed to convince you to give us both a chance,” Changkyun says as he leans over to kiss Hyunwoo on the cheek.

“Me too,” Jooheon agrees, following Changkyun’s lead and kissing Hyunwoo’s other cheek. 

“I love you both so much. You’re my everything now. My whole world,” Hyunwoo says. His arm leaves Jooheon’s waist as he leans forward to rummage through the picnic basket. He pulls out a velvety blue box which he holds delicately in his hands. “I often say I want to spend the rest of my life with both of you, but I figured it’s about time I do something to permanently symbolize that.”

Hyunwoo opens the box to reveal three rose gold rings with a small row of diamonds embedded into each of the bands. Jooheon feels his breath hitch as he stares at the matching rings.

“I know we can never officially get married,” Hyunwoo continues. “But I thought rings would still be a good way to symbolize wanting to spend the rest of my life with you. I know now that just saying things occasionally can sometimes lead to insecurities and uncertainty. So, will you accept these rings as a promise that the three of us will stay together forever?”

“Yes!” Jooheon exclaims.

“Of course!” Changkyun replies at the same time. 

Hyunwoo smiles as he takes Jooheon’s left hand in his and slips the ring onto Jooheon’s finger. 

“I love you so much,” Hyunwoo says before kissing Jooheon on the lips. Jooheon cuddles closer to his side as Hyunwoo takes Changkyun’s hand in his. He carefully places the ring on Changkyun’s finger before kissing him as well.

Hyunwoo gives them both a warm smile as he takes the last ring out of the box. 

Changkyun quickly grabs the ring from him and takes Hyunwoo’s left hand in his. He gently kisses Hyunwoo’s hand before slipping the ring onto his finger. 

Tears well up in Jooheon’s eyes as he studies the ring, already trying to memorize every little detail - the placements of the diamonds and the way their three names looked engraved into the metal.

“I don’t expect the occasional insecurities and nightmares to magically disappear just because of some matching rings.” Hyunwoo squeezes Jooheon’s hand reassuringly. “But I hope these rings and what they symbolize will be a good start.” 

Jooheon can’t stop smiling as he holds onto Hyunwoo’s hand. A permanent symbol of their love and devotion to each other. 

It wasn’t an official marriage, but it was enough for Jooheon.

He never thought there would be a day where the three of them would wear matching rings. Where he could start thinking of Hyunwoo and Changkyun as his husbands rather than just his partners. But Jooheon was never so happy to be proven wrong.

“I love both of you so much,” Jooheon says, wiping away a few stray tears with his free hand.

“I love you too,” Changkyun and Hyunwoo reply at the same time. 

Jooheon giggles as he leans over Hyunwoo’s lap to kiss Changkyun. When Jooheon pulls away a few seconds later he sees Hyunwoo watching them with a fond smile. Jooheon leans in and kisses Hyunwoo too before cuddling up to his side again. 

His two husbands, Jooheon thinks. He could easily get used to that thought. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!!
> 
> Twitter: [@creamkyun](https://twitter.com/creamkyun)


End file.
